


Family Christmas

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family isn't always limited to blood relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is full of disgustingly sweet fluff but I didn't want to change anything. After all, it's Christmas so I'm totally allowed to write fluff! 
> 
> For Annika and Romi! Merry Christmas! ♥

Should someone ever ask about it, Donghae would say the best thing about Hyukjae is his warmth. 

Sure, he also likes the way Hyukjae always understands him from half a word, and how the man is always ready to plan funny pranks for the others with him. But even then the best thing about him is how he never seems to be cold, even when the temperature outside drops below zero and raging blizzards cover the whole country with snow on the evening before the Christmas Eve.

"Ugh, your toes are like ice!" Hyukjae complains when Donghae flops onto the sofa, lifts his legs up and wiggles his bare feet under Hyukjae's thighs.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this," Donghae snorts, “I consider you my personal heater.”

“I’ll show you some personal heating,” Hyukjae murmurs in a purposefully low voice that makes Donghae shiver. He knows the other man can see right through him, and doesn’t even bother trying to cover his involuntary reaction.

“I’m taking that as a promise,” he chuckles instead, “Later?”

“Later,” Hyukjae confirms. “Consider that your early Christmas present or something.”

 

\- - -

 

“Double date?” Jongwoon repeats Ryeowook’s words, “What do you mean by a 'double date’?”

“It means exactly that,” Ryeowook says, beaming, “It was Saeun-noona’s idea; she knows hyung wants to spend the Christmas with her but that he’ll probably feel lonely without us. So first you and I will have a double date with them, and in the evening we’ll surprise hyung by taking the both of them to our Christmas dinner at the dorms!” 

There is something incredibly adorable in Ryeowook’s proud smile, and Jongwoon can’t help a gentle grin.

“Was it _really_ only her idea?” he asks, reaching his arms to Ryeowook and wrapping them around the man’s waist from behind. He leans down to rest his chin on Ryeowook’s shoulder and waits patiently until Ryeowook shrugs.

“Well, I might have immediately agreed with her, and maybe helped her at all the planning,” he admits with a sheepish smile.

“Knew it,” Jongwoon chuckles, squeezes the younger man into his arms a bit tighter, and presses a kiss on his neck. “You’re such a soft-hearted fool.”

“Your fool,” Ryeowook specifies happily.

 

\- - -

 

When Jungsu returns back to the dorms with a sports bag full of different sized packets wrapped in brightly colored papers, he stops at the hallway and blinks several times.

“Youngwoon,” he calls out, “Where are you?”

“Here,” Youngwoon already answers a few seconds before his head appears into sight at the door frame of their room, “What is it?”

“Didn’t you promise to decorate the Christmas tree?” Jungsu asks in confusion, “What are you doing there? The tree is only half done!”

“I already finished it though,” Youngwoon answers, equally confused.

“No you didn’t,” Jungsu insists, “Where are all the Christmas balls? And the snowflakes? I know there were some in the decoration box. And stars and apples… all the _colors_! I only see… angels,” he finishes, his voice fading into silence when he actually pays attention to the white and silver colored decorations hung on the branches of their Christmas tree. There are eleven of them - Jungsu knows it even without actually counting them - and each one of them has a glitter-shining initial letter on the chest.

“They’re my favorites,” Youngwoon says and shrugs, “They’re all I need.”

Jungsu can only nod. Once in a lifetime he doesn’t know what to say. Especially when he notices two angels hanging on a same branch up near the treetop; the ones with letters L and K on them. When he takes a closer look, there is something different on one of them.

“Why does only mine have a halo on its head?” he asks curiously.

“Because there is only one real angel around here,” Youngwoon murmurs and Jungsu suddenly feels a big, warm hand pressing on his shoulder. “He’s like the archangel that takes care of all the others.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jungsu says, but despite his words he can’t help the sudden warmth that floods through his whole body, making his heart swell and his cheeks burn, and his eyes twinkle when he finally meets Youngwoon’s gaze and offers him a shining smile.

 

\- - -

 

“Siwon will read the Nativity Story,” Donghee counts with his fingers, “Kyuhyun and I will finish cooking. Heechul keeps his fingers off the presents until everyone’s here and the dinner is completely finished.”

“Hey!” Heechul snaps, “I will _take care of all the pets!_ ”

“Yes, yes,” Donghee nods solemnly, “Kim Heechul, the honorable pet sitter of the house.”

“Damn,” Siwon suddenly cries out, “I forgot my Bible home!”

“Don’t you already remember the whole thing by heart anyway?” Kyuhyun snorts, “In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world, and so on.”

“I do not remember the whole thing by heart,” Siwon says firmly and rushes to the hallway, “I’ll go get it right now. See you later, guys!”

“See you! And you two, hush to work,” Donghee says, waving his hands in front of him and effectively ushering Kyuhyun and Heechul into the kitchen, “There’s a lot to do before evening!”

 

\- - -

 

Hours later Donghae sits in the corner of the sofa again. He has Hyukjae’s head on his lap, and he quietly brushes the man’s hair with one hand while following Heechul, Donghee, and Ryeowook’s car race on the television screen with a mild interest.

Donghae lets his gaze travel across the room, briefly stopping on each man (and the one woman) he sees, and he smiles.

The best thing about Hyukjae is, indeed, his warmth, and Donghae loves it. But at the same time these people around him make him feel warm in a way that nothing else can. This is where he belongs. Right there, in the middle of his dearest hyungs and dongsaengs.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” he murmurs, aiming his words to the others even though he doubts if anybody actually hears him.

“Thank you,” Jungsu answers quietly and smiles from the other end of the sofa where he’s having Hyukjae’s legs on his lap, “Merry Christmas, Donghae.”


End file.
